The purpose of the project is to provide recommendations to the National Library of Medicine regarding improvement of its information resources in health care technology assessment. Specifically the contractor shall provide specific recommendations on: improvements in Medical Subject Headings coverage, expansion of DIRLINE, any advisable increase in MEDLARS coverage of technology assessment reports, and terminology sets that should be included in the Unified Medical Language System project.